


I love him.

by ryanhaywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, idk how to do tags, just kind of some implied stuff i guess, no actual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanhaywood/pseuds/ryanhaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael writes down how he feels about Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love him.

Trying to stop loving him is like going 24 hours without licking my lips, or popping my knuckles, or messing with my red, curly hair. It just doesn't happen. But who can expect it to? I'm so madly in love with a boy that probably doesn't know I'm interested, much less single, or even into guys. But he makes my heart stop, and my brain slow down, but my mouth move faster, as if the words I'm saying are magnetic, and he is the refrigerator that I hang all of my graded tests and drawings on because I'm proud of them. That's how he makes me feel. Proud to have the knowledge that he's mine.

 

But he's not. And that's when things start to get complicated.

 

I really like the saying “go with your gut,” because I always feel something special in the bottom of my stomach when I just _know_ something is right. And I get that feeling. I just _know_ it's meant to be, but my brain holds me back. My brain tells me _no, I will only get hurt,_ or _he doesn't feel the same_. But I _know_ that feeling. I love him to the point where my brain can no longer stop me from grabbing him in the hallway and kissing his big, stupid, cute nose and holding his thin frame against mine. And breathing in. And breathing out. And we’ll travel to the beach together on Sundays and when the tide is low I’ll carry him out to the water on my back. Because he doesn't want to get his feet wet. And I love him. And he’ll whisper in my ear as we play video games curled up together in my bed, as I keep him warm during the cool winter. Because I love him. And maybe one day I could make all of this happen by just talking to him, but I can't. I can't in fear that he would leave me forever. And I would lose that little bit that I barely hang on to.

 

But what if he said yes?

 

 

 

These are the things you think of on a Tuesday afternoon in math class, staring at the back of his beautiful dirty-blond hair, wondering why he's not already yours. 

 

The bell rings, and class is over.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write very often, but i kinda wanted to give this a shot?? please let me know if you enjoyed it <3


End file.
